Tales of Destiny2: Lion Magnus, Path to Judas
by Alsius and Artemis
Summary: The beginning of what Lion might of thought or experienced when Elraine revived him and Chaltier from the dead.


Tales of Destiny2: Lion Magnus, Path to Judas

"Young Master, wake up!"

I heard Chal's voice and woke up instantly. Chal was my swordian, a special sword that has the ability to talk and enables me to use earth magic.

"What happened Chal? I thought we died, we were trapped in that cave and the water poured down from the ceiling, we couldn't have survived."

Chal's voice rang out from the sword, "I'm not sure, I don't even recognize where we are."

As Chal and I were wondering what was going on, we heard a voice from behind, "You have awakened, Lion Magnus."

I turned my head to see a young woman with hazel hair, she was wearing a white gown which would mean she was a priest from the church. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

She just started to laugh, her laugh was not a high pitch sound most woman made, but a deep low somewhat dark laughter. "You were quite a famous person eighteen years ago so, I brought you here to ask for your assistance. You have a past you want to change correct?"

I was startled for a second. I only turned sixteen a few months ago no one should know me eighteen years ago. A past I want to change?

"Oh yes, I haven't told you yet, have I? Eighteen years ago you died, Lion, and I have revived you. If only you hadn't betrayed Stahn, you would be alive now…"

Revived? Is that possible? I must be seeing an illusion.

"Stahn is now known as a hero who saved the world, but you, Lion, are marked as a traitor. Now, I'm giving you a chance to change history."

"Change history?" I asked

"Young master, I don't like the sound of that…" Chal says with a worried voice.

"Why would I want to work with someone who wouldn't even give their own name? What are your intentions for changing history?" I question the woman, there was something about her I didn't like. The way she spoke like she knew everything about me made me feel uneasy.

The woman replied calmly without changing an expression on her face, "I am the Holy Woman, Elraine, I have come to this world from the future to bring happiness to all on earth. I have seen this world and came to the conclusion that the only way people could be happy is to bring all the people to one belief. If everyone has the same thoughts then there won't be any quarrels. Yes, no pointless wars. I need to change history for this plan to work though and I can't do that on my own. That is why I am asking you. There is a past everyone wants to erase, if you help me, I will change yours."

This woman, Elraine, was crazy. I quickly unsheathe Chal, ready to defend myself against her. "I see what you want, but I decline the offer."

Finally the expressionless Elraine looked surprised, "What!? Don't you want to change your past?"

I sneer, "I have said this in the past, and my thoughts don't change. I don't regret anything I have done, no matter how many times I am reborn, I will take the same path again!" as I say those words I lunge myself at Elraine. She was trying to ruin this world, I need to stop her to protect Stahn and the world he protected.

Enraged, Elraine's pretty face crinkled up, making her look like a witch. "Fool, Lion Magnus I have given you a chance, as a punishment I will banish you in this world. You will have no friends, no allies. You will be alone."

Suddenly, a great light surrounded Elraine. The light drew closer to me, it felt like it was sucking me into it. I fought as hard as I can, digging my hands and feet into the dirt beneath me. When I was about give up, the light slowly faded and Elraine was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go?" I look around, searching every corner of the damp cave.

"I don't sense her anywhere, Young Master."

I punch the ground, frustration overwhelms me.

"Please calm down, staying here won't solve anything. Let's go outside." Chal suggests

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself and agree to Chal's idea. As I walk I hear the crashing of waves and high pitch sound of seagulls. We must be near the ocean. The streams of sunlight blind me for a second as I walk out, but soon I was able to focus my sight. Like I thought, I was on a barren beach, ocean laid out in front of me.

I mutter, "According to that woman, Elraine, it's been 18 years since we died… Nothing seems to have changed."

"Young Master…"

It was then when I noticed my eyesight was a bit blurry. The sunlight wasn't the cause this time, I was crying. "No, I'm not…" I try to wipe the tears, but it was endless.

"It's okay to cry when you want to, Young Master." Chal whispers.

"D-don't treat me like a kid." I snap back, but then sigh. "I said I didn't regret what I did in the past, I really meant it. I don't deserve to live again… I have no right to live to see the world Stahn saved."

"You really want to see Stahn don't you?" there was laughter in Chal's voice; "After all, he was your first friend."

"No he's not!" I protest, "I hate carefree, impudent and over familiar people like him. Stahn just decided he was my friend, I never agreed with him."

"Okay, okay" Chal chuckles, "You don't have to get so serious."


End file.
